The dashboard portion of a vehicle is a complex multifunction assembly that presents considerable challenges for a vehicle design. Systems that are incorporated into the dashboard include the instrument panel, heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) ducts, stereo systems, power steering systems, cruise control systems, and vehicle system wiring. All of these systems and components must be housed within the dashboard behind the instrument panel in a compact and attractive package. To maximize vehicle interior space, the amount of space available to house all of the components and systems of a vehicle dashboard must be minimized.
Pressure to improve fuel economy translates into a need to reduce the weight of vehicles. The dashboard of a vehicle is one of the areas that can be focused on for weight savings and could ultimately lead to improved fuel economy. Conventional dashboards have included a steel cross-car support that extends transversely across the car. It has been proposed to eliminate the steel cross-car support and provide instead structural HVAC ducts that support and reinforce the car body. One problem presented by this approach is that it is necessary to support the steering column that may weigh as much as 30 lbs. Another problem is the need to limit vibration frequencies in the column to 35 hertz. Steering columns must also be designed to meet FMVSS 201 and FMVSS 208 standards as well as OBD and DSI requirements.
Generally, the space enclosed by the dashboard between the instrument panel and the front of the dashboard cowl is relatively limited especially in view of the large number of vehicle components and systems that are housed within the dashboard. HVAC ducts, instrument panel wiring harnesses, audio systems, air bag systems, break pedal sleds, brake switches, power steering components, cruise control and other systems are preferably housed within the dashboard. In addition, a tilt steering wheel necessitates accommodating a steering column tilt joint and clearance for adjustment of the steering column tilt angle. All of these components must be securely retained within the dashboard so that parts do not vibrate or rattle beneath the dashboard.
One problem encountered by the prior art is the amount of clearance required for brake pedals, brake pedal sleds and brake switches. Automotive manufacturers require a "big foot" zone around the brake pedal that assures the ample clearance regardless of the size of a driver's foot. When brake switches are provided on the brake sled a large hole is required in the sound dampening panel or "hush panel" that can adversely affect the effectiveness of the sound dampening panel.
Finally, it is important that any vehicle system or subsystem such as a steering column support bracket be easily manufactured and assembled during the vehicle assembly process. Access must be provided for welding components together or securing components with fasteners. It is also important to save tooling expense and reduce operation cycle times to keep costs to a minimum while meeting all applicable standards and requirements.
The above problems and challenges are addressed by the Applicant's invention as summarized below.